


Be Very Specific When Wishing Upon a Star

by MehrunesDagonbro



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe Protagonist, Anxiety, Classical Music, Cute Animals, Eventual Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Humor, Memes, Music, Ok this is kinda weird, Plot Bunny, References to Depression, Should we have some smut? yES, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wholesome, boy i wish that were me, dealing with FEELINGS, farming, friendships, i love writing this plot, im that kind of writer, leaving life behind, like a lot, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehrunesDagonbro/pseuds/MehrunesDagonbro
Summary: Don’t say anything creepy...I told myself, as Dr. Harvey examined for the millionth time the awful looking bruises in the left side of my forehead and neck. I definitely couldn't be any more creepy than that time I ran around town with a switchblade. He looked extremely concentrated, but I just had to say something to break off the tension, “Choke me, Daddy,”Why are you like this, Elena?~*~The citizens of Pelican Town were expecting the farmer who had inherited Starfall Farm to show up in the beginning of Spring. What they weren’t expecting was that said farmer would collapse on her first visit to the Mine and when she woke up, be a completely different person – literally.When Elena wished upon a star that her life would be different, she meant getting rich overnight and not being transported to a little town in the middle of nowhere. What this city girl can do now is learn to farm the shit out of the land and try to find her place in this new community, the easier one first, of course.Being a simple farmer would be less of a pain in Elena's ass if the town’s doctor stopped checking up on her every five seconds, because of some stupid ‘possible irreversible brain damage’.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. I'm in Spain - but the 'S' is silent

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is just a wholesome fic I wanted to write, for character study purposes (of course- it's not like I wrote this because Harvey is a cutiepie).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I have nothing better to do like work in my old fics or my original work and wanted to start a new fic. I love this plot, judge me or s u e m e. Also, for those who know my previous works, they are set in the same universe, and this fic happened three years before the start of 'The Awkwardly Inelegant Misadventures of Amaya Kedves'. I really wanted to write something wholesome in opposition to my other fic. Be kind with my English please, for it is not my native language.  
> E N J O Y !

“Aren’t you going to light a campfire or something?” The stupid 16-year-old girl I was forced to go camping with asked, as I approached the very neat clearing where she was, “My signal is fading,” She brought her hand to the air, holding her phone up high. The kid had climbed up a fucking pine tree and was trying to find phone signal, unbelievable.

Me, being the expert in survival _skillz_ I was, shook my head. “No, this night we’ll get devoured by wolves just like good old Camino de Santiago peregrines.” I distracted myself by putting my head up looking at the bright stars in the sky. The huge pine trees almost hugged me from above with their branches.

Autumn in Northern Spain was really something else.

It was indeed getting late, but I didn’t give a fuck. With enough luck the wolves would devour the girl and leave me free to pursue my real call in life.

“Okay Boomer,” The girl, Amaya, sighed, as she let herself drop the supplies we brought to floor beside me. I told her she would be the one carrying the supplies, even if were going to be out for one night only.

Her mother is friends with my father, so when both of them came to visit, I was told to entertain the silly American. Of course, I thought to go to a museum, park or anything else close by to my home city of Bilbao, but she didn’t want to do anything, probably because she was frustrated that she had to rely on me to communicate with everyone since she was fluent only in English and Shit. My father finally suggested camping, which surprisingly she agreed, but it took me a while to be persuaded because I simply hated the woods and being away from the city.

On the other hand, I was happy that we could get out and leave my stressful life behind, even if for a couple of days only.

“I was kidding about the wolves, you know,” I felt like she believed when I said that.

Amaya chuckled, “I know- I might look stupid but _surprise_ _surprise_ , I actually _am_ extremely stupid,” Self-esteem is everything, right?

It was kind of weird having to only speak English for a while. I normally just spoke Spanish and the occasional Latin, but my line of work never really required anything beyond that. Being a Law student was truly the pinnacle of my life. And everyone told me that would be the true highlight of my life.

Needless to say, I was extremally unhappy and couldn’t do anything about it.

For fuck’s sake, @God take me.

I hated law.

“But really now, are we going to light a fire and prepare our tents, right Elena?” She asked.

I sighed, “Yeah, sure. But wait a bit,”

I held my arms up, in the direction of the early night’s sky.

“Uh, what are you doing?” The kid asked. I talk like I am the old woman here, but I am just 5 years older than her. “Honoring nature’s gods or something?”

“I’m just waiting for God’s hands to pull be up to Heaven and release me from this cursed plain of existence, of course,”

“You sure are weird,”

I have like 0 social skills and it shows. I never really open up much, I need to keep up appearances. Literally two people have seen my true personality.

With a loud thud, Amaya simply jumped from the tree where she was and collected our stuff. Her extremely hydrated and long black hair flew all over her face, as well as the dress she wore. Like seriously, who comes into the woods for camping in a dress?? In the middle of Autumn???

Actually, if I was half as pretty as she was, I’d totally do it. She was gorgeous- tall, olive skin, long pitch-black hair and vivid green eyes like the forest. I, on the other hand, had a prominent nose, freckles all over my face (not cute freckles though) and pale skin.

I was a big failure in basically everything I did. My only accomplishment was entering university, and playing the violin somewhat decently.

I helped her to set up our tents, with a little effort. I figured Amaya was kind of annoyed at me hoping to be devoured by wolves.

Anyway, the tents were easy enough to set up, didn’t even need to read the instructions manual.

We were almost done with the second tent, when in half a second, Amaya dropped the rough tent cloth she was holding and pointed at something in the sky, “Look, Elena! A shooting star!”

I grunted, annoyed, as I collected what she had dropped, “What of it?”

She shut her eyes, “You gotta make a wish!”

“That’s just stupid.” I rolled my eyes. Those Americans and their stupid superstitions.

I briefly looked at the star, and sighed. As stupid as it may be, I felt like a little child gazing up to the sky for the first time. Something…weird called me. I can’t describe the feeling. It was just… the feeling of having weed, I guess? Not that I ever had weed mind you (I have asthma lol).

Anyway, I felt stupid, but I ended up convinced to wishing upon this star. Amaya looked like she was a kid wishing for more candy.

I don’t have anything to lose. My life is shitty the way it is.

_I wish my life was different._

Very unspecific but whatever, it’s not like anything I wished for ever came true.

“What did you wish for?” I asked Amaya.

She smiled, “I wished for an adventure- Oh shit, I wasn’t supposed to tell it,” Amaya grunted, annoyed that she let her secret slide. The face she made almost made me smile.

_Almost._

I couldn't just be myself around this girl I knew for 2 days.

~*~

When we were done with the preparations, I just stood in the corner as Amaya went up another pine tree to catch some signal.

I pretended to be all high and mighty but I honestly would be doing the same if my shitty phone could catch any signal at all, so, what was left for me to do was watch the campfire and imagine things in the flames.

The smell of the forest alongside the burning wood was relaxing, even though I didn’t feel comfortable away from the hustle and bustle of a big city.

I liked the way the flames danced in front of me, and even took a picture of the moment.

I hoped someday all the feelings would go away, and I would live a life I would be happy with. My Tragic Backstory™ isn’t over yet.

“Hey, look at this meme, Elena!” Amaya suddenly called, interrupting my self-loathing, “Do you like John Cena?”

“Isn’t that meme dead for like, a year?”

“No! It will never die in my heart because…” The younger girl continued talking but I suddenly heard something weird.

_~Elena~_

It was like someone was calling me, somewhere from left side of our camp, “Did you hear that?” I turned around to the direction of the voice, interrupting whatever Amaya was trying to say.

“Uh, no?” She turned around in her tree trying to find the direction of what I was hearing.

_~Elena~_

Oh no, if it’s a wolf I’m going to fucking kill myself. Oh wait, wolves can’t speak, let alone call my name in a stupid and cliché way.

“It must have been the wind,” I stood up from my place and took out my Swiss Switchblade alongside with a flashlight I had brought, nevertheless. In all honesty, I was much more terrified of robbers than of the Pyrenees’ wildlife.

_~Elena~_

I heard the voice calling me much louder this time. “Come on, it’s impossible that you can’t listen,”

“I swear I can’t hear a thing!”

I narrowed my eyes and pointed the flashlight in the direction I heard the weird calling.

“It’s probably _not_ a good idea to go check the weird sound only you can hear in the middle of the night,” Amaya suggested.

_~Elena~_

It was harder to ignore it this time. Amaya said something or other but I didn’t even notice.

Before I could even rationalize about the stupid thing I was about to do, my feet seemingly moved on their own, in the direction of the voice.

This looks like the start of every bad adventure tale.

I tried looking for something as I left the clearing. The flashlight didn’t provide much light, but alas, I didn’t know what I was looking for, “Hello?” I called in the night. The night insects’ sounds mixed with my heavy breathing.

No response.

I took another step in the mushy floor full of decomposing leaves, tentatively. My boots felt soft against it, and I didn’t even realize I had stepped in a hard stone on the floor.

Needless to say, I fell to the ground, the left side of my body and head hitting hard stones on the floor. I didn’t even feel any pain.

I blacked out instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i liked this a lot. Hope you did too!! I wanted to have a dialogue in the prologue so I just shoved in my other OC in there. Self-Promotion is key.


	2. Insert Organ Harvesting Joke Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like how did this get 20 kudos and 150+ views? I honestly don't get it but if yall like it so much, here's chapter 2!  
> E N J O Y

I suddenly woke up and opened my eyes, but couldn’t find the strength to move any more. So I just stayed stayed there in the bed, facing up.

My eyes watered a bit because of the bright light hovering above me.

_Everything hurts so much. Even my ears, because of this stupid ‘calm’ jazz playing in the background._

I felt like I had been hit by a school bus full of angsty teens.

“Wasn’t the new farmer blond?” I heard a male voice ask. Oh great, I died and finally God is passing judgement upon me.

They weren’t talking about me, though. I am neither a farmer nor blond. But alas, my head still hurts.

Hmmm… Maybe this isn’t Heaven (or Hell, because honestly, I thought I’d have a one-way ticket to Satan’s realm by now), because I feel dizzy and the left part of my body hurts.

Oh fuck I was kidnapped and people took my kidney. God wouldn’t play fucking jazz on the waiting room to Heaven, I’m sure.

I kept quiet so that I could make out a bit more to where then ‘hell’ (lol get it) I was.

Another voice replied, “I don’t know, didn’t have the pleasure to be introduced to her yet,” this other voice sounded gentler than the first.

“That is indeed weird, but again, I’m getting old and could be mistaking things.” First voice added. None of the voices sounded familiar, which was pretty weird. Where is Amaya? Is she somewhere here? Am I in the hospital or something? “She didn’t speak to anyone besides Robin and I, after all,”

I clutched my fists in order to feel where I was, and I noticed the warm and smooth bed sheets bellow me. Beside the bed I was there was a wooden end table where my flashlight, phone and switchblade were neatly arranged.

“You know, Mayor Lewis, maybe you should close off that mine, it’s extremely dangerous,” Gentle voice continued, “The farmer almost didn’t make it back,”

Who the fuck is Lewis? I don’t know anyone with that name.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I scanned the room I was in. the room was so white it was painful. There were some green room dividers, though, and a couple of other beds I could see. The floor was neatly swept, not even a sign of usage in like half a century.

No sign of the men who were talking seconds before, however.

I sat on the bed, rubbing my eyes. I was indeed in a hospital. But, where? I touched the left side of my neck and found it bandaged, as well as the left portion of my head. Ouch.

I must have made a lot of noise because there was some commotion on the other side of the green divider.

“She’s awake.” The man with the harsher voice – I assumed to be Lewis- announced.

No amount of brain damage could have prepared me for this:

The most generic old guy I had even seen sled the divider so he could come to my ‘room’. He had grey hair and moustache, and wore a hat. Lewis also wore an attire ripped from any 1910’s movie, with suspenders and all. Jesus get a mirror. Not that I’m the pinnacle of fashion with my blue sweater, ripped jeans and combat boots.

Oh great, I’ve been kidnapped.

I can’t believe _that_ guy could manage to kidnap me.

“I’m glad you are alright, Angelina.” He started, “You were gone for a few days,”

_DAYS???????? Literally what the fuck._

_Who the fuck is Angelina???_

“Wait, what?” That was all I could even say. The confusion I’m in is unexplainable. How the hell? “This might be some sort of mistake…Who the hell is Angelina?”

“Now, now, Mayor, she just woke up,” Another figure walked from behind the divider. He was clearly a doctor because of the obvious white coat he wore above a simple white shirt with a red tie. He looked kind of strange, mostly because he had a moustache as well as glasses. “Let’s not confuse her anymore,”

He was…kinda cute, I guess? But still a sociopath for taking my kidney.

Are we in Russia? This sounds like all the other Russian creepypastas about organ robbers and stuff like that.

So many questions ran through my mind, like:

*Where the hell am I?

*What happened?

*Am I hurt?

However, the first question that practically jumped from my mouth was, “Where are we?”

“Why, in Pelican Town.” Old generic guy replied.

Well, I’ll be damned.

“Is this supposed to ring a bell or…?” I scratched my head, but instantly regretted because damn it hurt. They drugged me too, I guess. Gotta get out of here before they decide to take my eyeballs too.

“Hmmm, that’s not good,” The guy I assumed to be a doctor fiddled with his stethoscope.

“Okay, I’m not familiar with this place. I’ll just… gather my things and get the fuck out of here.” I sled down the bed by a sudden pain in my side stopped me from walking, “Now, which one of you fuckers stole my kidney?”

“No one stole your kidney,” The doctor was calm, like he was expecting me to flip, “You had a pretty bad fall in the mines,”

“Fall?” DON’T QUESTION, JUST RUN. SHUT UP ELENA.

“It’s completely normal to be confused after head trauma – I’m just glad there are no other surprises,” The doctor smiled, “We are here to help,”

This place is full of maniacs. Gotta go fast.

“Look, I don’t have time for this – I’m calling the cops,” I urged, trying- but epically failing – to stand up. My legs felt like jelly for a second there.

“We are here to help you,” The doctor was quick and caught me before I fell, “Easy now, there is no rush,”

I struggled on his grasp, “But there _is!_ I need to get away from you maniacs before you can steal my other kidney or sell me in the Deep Web!”

“Mayor, can you please help me out here?” The doctor asked the other guy to help hold me down. But damn, I was determined to escape.

In a ninja move too complicated for someone who was aching so damn much, I was able to grab my switchblade and point it at the two men. “A-ha!” I laughed, “Who is going to steal kidneys now, fuckers????!!!!”

The two men were static for a little second, just looking at each other, and I took that as my chance to escape this crazy place.

As soon as I could, I ran away from the room, ignoring the excruciating pain in my body.

“Wait!”

I ran as fast as my limping body allowed, switchblade in my hand, until I found a corridor, and the exit to this mad house. I passed through the hallway and there was a small room where a nurse was waiting behind a counter, and an old dude in a wheelchair watched TV in what I assumed to be a waiting room.

“Maru!” I heard the doctor call out, as just as he did, the nurse (who was pretty small) jumped from behind the counter, trying to get me.

I pointed my switchblade at her, before bolting, “DON’T TRY ME! I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE!!!”

The old man simply stood there. “The youth these days,” He grumbled. OKAY FUCKING BOOMER.

But I had more important things to worry about, like how to escape this place full of weird people who want to harvest my organs.

“Bitches can’t catch me!” I teased, as I dodged the nurse and ran outside the house, pushing the door with my hands.

My eyes burned a bit when I stepped outside. I didn’t even pay attention to my surroundings, just could see a couple of houses and a stone path leading to both sides of the place I had left. I had no idea what time it is, and didn’t have the time to figure out, I just decided I would take the path to the left and fucking sprinted as fast as my legs could take me.

I suppose I could just run because of my stranger danger and instincts that told me to get the fuck out of the mad house. I almost yelled for help, but I figured that the entire town might be involved with organ harvesting. How many other people had fallen for their schemes?

I looked over my shoulder to see if the madmen were following me, and they indeed were, but I had gained a considerable distance from them – God knows how.

I kept running while looking at the doctor guy, suspender guy and the nurse chasing me. The whole scene was kind of funny because everyone was screaming and I surely would’ve laughed.

But I wasn’t laughing – I was fucking terrified.

I didn’t realize that I wasn’t paying attention to the path ahead of me, and I only found that out when I bumped into some random guy.

“Hey, watch it!” He said to me. This random guy #3 was wearing an old blue coat above a very poorly ironed stripped green shirt. He also looked almost as bad as I did, with an unshaved stubble and dark circles under his eyes.

“Wanna get shivved right up your ass, dude?” I menacingly showed him my switchblade and kept running, not even waiting for his reaction.

Eventually the small town ended and the stone pathway I followed as well. I pondered for a second on where to go, and decided to keep running. At that point I was too scared to look behind my shoulder for the people chasing me.

I kept running close to the river that went on to the town, until I was met with a flight of stairs.

“Oh shit,” I continued up the stairs, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I grunted every time my feet touched the steps.

Not looking back, I came across another house, in the what I assumed to be the outskirts of town. There was a crossroads, and I decided to take the path to the right, away from civilization.

I kept following the dirt path until I could see the river again, passing along stone hills, and up the stream I spotted a cave dug into a slope. Perfect for hiding.

I used the last energy I had to sprint to said cave.

The place was dark, only a few dank torches hanging here and there. The air smelled weird, and there was much humidity in the air. I allowed myself a moment to catch my breath and decide what to do next.

Every limb in my body hurt, it was almost like the organs I still had were about to explode inside me.

I breathed heavily and thought about what I should do, until I noticed a flight of wooden stairs leading down in the cave.

“Here goes nothing,” Without thinking about the consequences, I just went down. The lower level was just like the first, only there were some rocks lying about. In the last step of the wooden stairs, I fell down and hit my head.

Everything went blurry for a second, and since I couldn’t hear any sounds, I allowed myself to sit down for a second against a rocky wall and recover.

A couple of what I assumed to be minutes in, my vision returned to normal. I had no idea how much time had passed, but I was glad I escaped the crazy people. I cleaned a bit of sweat from my forehead, and surprise _surprise_ , there was some blood from God-knows-where mixed up.

“Oh great,” Guess the internal bleeding of an unsafe surgery to remove organs is finally catching up. What to do, what to do.

I can’t go back up, because those people are probably waiting for me upstairs and I sure as hell don’t want to go back there. I suppose my destiny now is to live in the caves and feed off bats and other crawling creatures, essentially becoming Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. Or maybe I will just rot here and let the archeologists find me and make up a story of how I was a very brave warrior and whatnot.

“What a shitty way to go meet my boi Jesus,” I chuckled – but it hurt to laugh, “Aw, come on! I can’t even laugh at my own misery?” I raised my fist to the rocky ceiling above me.

Well, maybe if I hit my head again I will wake up normal again.

Oh well, time to perish.

~*~

I just stood there waiting for I don’t know what, staring blankly at the other side of the room until I noticed a very soft pounding noise. The fuck?

I narrowed my eyes in the dark and noticed a small green ball with cute eyes and an antenna jumping towards me. Hallucinations, fantastic. Well, it’s not like I’m going anyway, better play along, “Awwww come here, little guy!”

I waved at the jelly ball. I assumed it was jelly though, because it was bouncy and colorful. The tiny little being kept bouncing towards me, and I smiled. It was so cute! No way something so nice and fluffy would harm me, right?

“Little guy, are you as lost as I am?” I smiled. The thingy was so cute! “At least you don’t have to worry about people stealing your organs because you don’t have any,” I snapped my fingers so that the creature would come towards me. It was approximately the size of my head.

When it got closer, I stretched both of my hands so that it would jump to them. My hallucinations are in 4D now, radical!

As soon as the ball touched my hands, I felt like acid was going through me in a burning sensation, “SHIIIIIT!” I cursed, as I threw the jelly away. “What the fuck? Why does everything I love want to hurt me?”

I shook my hands to alleviate the pain with no avail. They hurt so much!

But alas, everything hurt. Both inside and out.

I glanced at the other side of the room in search of the jelly… _thing_ but couldn’t find it. I couldn’t _see_ it per say, but the bouncy sounds were still present, coming from somewhere I couldn’t tell.

A second passed and suddenly a _fucking horde_ of jelly monsters were bouncing their way to me, “Oh great, you brought friends,” I laughed nervously. There were about 10 bouncy things, coming in different colors, bouncing towards me at an alarming speed, “Okay, time to die,” I was too damn tired to stand up or do anything, however.

I grabbed a stone near me and tossed it against the horde. To my surprise, it actually hit one of the monsters – a blue one.

“A-ha!” I prepared to toss another stone when I noticed all the slimy things’ eyes turned red, “Uh-oh,”

I gently returned the stone to the floor and grabbed my switchblade.

It’s like I always say: fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this! I hope you do too! If you did, why not leave a comment/kudo to show your appreciation? They are like coal to my Industrial Revolution engines <3


End file.
